how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Go to the Mall
}} Let's Go to the Mall is a Robin Sparkles song, released sometime in 1993 when Robin was 16. Young Robin had to travel to malls all over Canada and sing it. She recalls living off of Orange Juliuses and Wetzel's Pretzels during this time. Like the follow up song Sandcastles in the Sand, Let's Go to the Mall was released on an album called "Make It Sparkle" from Dominant Records. The song is first revealed in . Although the song and video were made in the early 1990's, their style is clearly late 1980's because it took that long for the 1990's to reach Canada. Lyrics Let's go to the mall, everybody! Go! C'mon Jessica, C'mon Tori, Let's go to the mall you won't be sorry. Put on your jelly-bracelets, And your cool graffiti-coat, At the mall havin' fun is what its all about. I haven't done my homework yet...''That's okay. And you know how my parents get...''Whatever. I don't care 'cause all my friends are gonna be there. Everybody come and play, Throw every last care away! Let's go to the mall... Today! Chloe, mouse, I love it. There's this boy I like, Met him at the food court. He's got hair like Gretzky And he does jumps on his skateboard. I hope he asks me out, Take me to my favorite spot. It'll be just him and me. But don't forget the robot. Dad says I'm too young to date. Lame. But baby I don't wanna wait. I don't wanna wait. Let's do it. That's okay I'm gonna rock your body anyway. I'm gonna rock your body 'till Canada Day. Everybody come and play Throw every last care away Let's go to the mall... Today. I went to the mall with a couple of friends. I had a whole week's allowance to spend. I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt. We came here to shop and we came here to flirt. I turned around and who should I see? Prime Minister Brian Mulroney. He said, "Young lady I don't approve." So I had to get down and bust a tasty move. Hit it Fred...c'mon...let's go to the mall! Let's go to the mall everybody! Everybody come and play Throw every last care away Let's go to the mall... Today. Everybody loves the mall! Everybody come and play Yeah! Throw every last care away I love my hoop earrings. Let's go to the mall... Today. Today. (x32) Let's go to the mall. (x12) Notes and Trivia * Despite there being a full music video for the entire song, only part of the song and video are played in . *In a deleted scene from , Robin, along with the Mother's band, performed the song at the wedding reception as a treat to the Gang. The scene is available on the Season 9 DVD. *Let's Go to the Mall and its music video are a parody of the song "I Think We're Alone Now" covered by pop star Tiffany in 1987. In the video for that song, Tiffany is shown performing the song at different malls wearing a denim jacket. Tiffany makes a cameo appearance in the video for Robin Sparkle's second release "Sandcastles in the Sand". *Let's Go to the Mall is a playable song in the 2011 video game . **In the game, the lyrics refer to "hair like Brettsy" instead of "hair like Gretzky" and 's name is misspelled as "Mulrooney" *Let's Go to the Mall was Ted's ringtone in . *In , while visiting the Canadian-themed restaurant Hoser Hut with Robin, Marshall sang Let's Go to the Mall off the Karaoke Machine to get back at her - encouraging the whole restaurant to join in. *Sparkles's band is stuffed with current and former HIMYM crew, including Matt Kuhn on drums, Jamie Adamic on keytar, David Baker on guitar, and the real Carl MacLaren on keyboard *The line "c'mon Jessica" may be a reference to Space Teens co-star Jessica Glitter. External Links *Let's Go to the Mall on *Let's Go to the Mall on Just Dance Wiki http://www.ew.com/ew/gallery/0,,20739448_20737329,00.html#30023570 Category:Recurring Elements Category:Songs Category:Robin Sparkles Category:Canadian Characters and Elements